character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Donatello Versus (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Donatello Versus= |-|Under World= Summary Donatello Versus is one of the four sons of Dio. He was born into a family where he was treated as the worst child until he ran away from home. While on the run, a pair of shoes fell from the sky and he took them until he was taken to court because they were taken from a charity and the original thief threw them away to hide them. Donatello was taken to a Juvenile Detention Centre where he would spend four months at the Detention Centre until the real criminal was found. While at the Detention Centre he was emotionally drained from the experience and from the accusations. He and his two other brothers would later be found by Enrico Pucci and would join him to help Pucci achieve "Heaven", however, unlike his to brothers, Donatello believed he should be the one to achieve "Heaven" so he betrayed Pucci. Donatello was killed when Pucci made an illusion that made Donatello look like Pucci and Jolyne killed him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C physically, Varies between 9-C to High 8-C, possibly Much Higher with Hax Name: Donatello Versus (Sometimes referred to as Donatello Versace) Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Dio's Son Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics |''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create large spaces where the events of the past will reoccur), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) '''Attack Potency: Wall Level (Tore apart a portion of a wall with just a scratch)' | Building Level' physically (Is able to dig up large patches of dirt within seconds), Varies between Street Level to Large Building Level, possibly Much Higher '''with Hax (Is able to replay any event that has happened on the ground from an American Football Player's tackle and a gunshot to a plane crash, With his ability he could theoretically replay earthquakes or other natural disasters, Created a large space that could fit an Aeroplane which was surrounded by a massive amount of space) '''Speed: Normal Human Speed with MFTL reactions (Is comparable to Jolyne)' | MFTL '(Has blocked attacks from Stone Free) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Building Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Survived multiple powerful attacks from Stone Free) | Large Town Level''' (Survived multiple powerful attacks from Stone Free) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range | '''Standard melee range to Hundreds of kilometres (Under Worlds range has been stated to be as big as Orlando Florida) '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: '''High '''Weaknesses: If someone has knowledge about the event that they are trapped in then they can avoid the hazards that may come from it Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Under World: '''Under World is a Close-Range Stand which to make the events of the past happen again by digging on the spot that they happened at, this can be anything small from an American Football Player tackling to a plane crash. Another usage is to bad able to steal any item from the past and take to the present as shown when he stole the disc which contained Weather Report's memory from Enrico Pucci. These events will either happen in a pocket dimension or will happen in the real world. While in the events the people that show up from this ability are aware of their fate and will be disfigured if they died during the event. '''Key: Donatello Versus | Under World Category:Unbacked0 Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8